Save My Soul Corpse Party
by Vanillamon
Summary: [This story is for the best Corpse Party ship: Mayushige]. Sakutaro is the quiet boy with asthma and Schizophrenia who befriends few, such as Mayu, and Mayu is the lovable girl who befriends all, especially Sakutaro. "Secretly", the two have feelings for each other, but what happens when they get spirited away to Tenjin Elementary, and someone loses it? M because it's Corpse Party.


Save My Soul ~ A Corpse Party Fanfiction

By Vanillamon

 **Okay, so I know I have other things to work on, and I'm sorry for not being very devoted (AT. ALL). Can you blame me [YES]? Anyway, I'm sorry. I have the worst attention span and if I think of something, and I get** _ **really**_ **into it [like with this story and the HunterXHunter thing if you've read it], I can't get it out of my head, and I just HAVE to write it down. Sorryyyy! So I apologize for that, but I hope you like this story** (what's not to like about dead ghost children killing teenagers and other children out of sorrow and pleasure and people going bat-shit insane killing their friends, or dying horrible deaths and seeing corpses strewn about in an old school?!) **! BTW, the HunterXHunter story is currently on hold because I seriously have writers block for that story (I know what I want to do with it, but I can't find a proper way to get things to build up for the [in my mind] best part)… so my most humble apologies! So constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated (and at the moment I SERIOUSLY need them) and, let's get to the first chapter, yeah?**

 ***Disclaimer* Anyone who's smart should know I don't own** _ **anything or anyone**_ **in this Corpse Party fic [but Takeshi (and his gang) are mine]**

 **Now, LET IT COMMENCE!**

 **QooooooooooooQ**

Chapter 1.) What's Your Name?

"Sakutaro, honey! Come over here! You need to put on a shirt and some sunscreen!" Kumiko yelled while chasing her son around the kitchen. "And stop running around, you'll run out of breath!"

"But I don't want to!" a shirtless five-year-old yelled back, evading his mother's grasp once more.

"Oh honey, come on! If you don't, you're gonna get sunburnt!" the tired woman said back, finally managing to get her son's hand.

"But I don't wa-aaaaAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH! Mommyy, STOP! That tickles!"

Laughter was echoing around the small kitchen as Kumiko tickled her son's sides (his most ticklish spot).

"Weeeeellll, you should have listened! Tap out and I'll stop!" she laughed, getting to his underarm. The little boy screamed and tried to wiggle out of her grasp.

"O-OKAY! I-I eheheheheeheehee! I tap out! J-just stop! Ahahahahah!" Sakutaro yelled, slapping his small hand on the floor. Seeing him give up, Kumiko let him go and he collapsed onto the floor and panted heavily.

"Heheh, alrighty then. Now that you've calmed down, let me put on this sunscreen," she said calmly, pulling out a bottle and squeezing the white lotion onto her hands. Evening it out, she put the lotion on Sakutaro's exposed skin and face after taking off his glasses and pulling back his navy bangs.

"Can you breathe okay, sweetie?" she asked, concerned he was panting when he stood up.

"Yeah… why?" he asked back.

"Ah, no reason," she replied as she rubbed some of the lotion onto his arm.

When she finished, she slipped a light blue tank-top on his small body and an inhaler into her purse.

QooooooooooooQ

The local kids' park was full of parents and their kids as Kumiko parked her car. The sun was shining and there were no clouds in sight as a gentle breeze blew sakura leaves around.

Sakuatro was eager to play as he opened the car door and hopped out. The soles of his shoes squished against the asphalt as he started running to the sandbox.

"Sakutaro, honey! Wait for mommy, and don't run too much!" Kumiko yelled as she got out and locked the doors. The boy slowed to a stop and waited for his mom, fidgeting in place. "What do you want to do sweetheart?"

"I wanna play in the sandbox!" he yelled excitedly. He earned a smile from his mom and started for the sandbox once more.

"Okay! Just don't get into any trouble and _walk_ there!" she shouted after him. She then looked through her purse for her phone to check her e-mail.

"Morishige-san?" a voice said behind the woman. She turned around and saw a coworker.

"Suzumoto-san?" she asked, a surprised smile on her face. Upon seeing her, she put her phone back into her bag.

"Hi! How are you doing?" Yukie (Suzumoto) asked, walking over toward her friend.

"I'm great, thanks! How about you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking. So what brings you to the park?"

"I'm her with my son. You remember Sakutaro, right?" Kumiko asked.

"Of course, that cutie! I brought my daughter here, as well."

"How nice! Her name is Mayu, right?" When Yukie nodded, the two women decided to catch up and walked over to a bench.

 **Meanwhile…**

Upon reaching the box of messy fun, Sakutaro noticed it wasn't very occupied like usual. Apart from Takeshi and his friends and a girl he hadn't seen before, it wasn't really crowded.

Sakutaro stepped into the sandbox and walked toward his group of friends, eager to build with them.

"Hm? Oh, hi Sakutaro-kun!" Takeshi said, waving him over. As he got closer, he noticed two older-looking boys he had never seen before. One had a larger build, and he had orangey hair and brown eyes. The other was really skinny, had black hair and was kind of pale.

"Who is he?" the skinny one asked, pointing at Sakutaro. He had a weird look on his face, like he already didn't like him.

"Oh, that's Morishige-kun! He's really fun, you'll like him!" Jinji (one of Takeshi and Sakutaro's friends) said in a cheerful voice.

"Are you sure? He seems kind of lame," the bigger one said, a frown accompanying.

"Shinichi, down be so sour! You either, Hiro! Sakutaro-kun is really fun and nice!" Takeshi defended, moving to make a seat for his navy-haired friend.

Shinichi and Hiro shared a look then went back to building whatever it was they were constructing in the sand.

"Th-thanks," Sakutaro whispered when he sat down. When he received a pat on the back, he smiled and grabbed a small pail and started filling it.

Some time passed and Morishige had created a small sand castle. Takeshi and Jinji stared in awe at their friend's work.

"Wow, Morishige-kun! That's really cool!" Jinji said, his eyes wide as he looked at it. Takeshi looked like he was going to say something, but stopped when Hiro spoke.

"What do you mean? It's pretty boring. And sandcastles are for little kids," he said, flicking away a bug. Sakutaro frowned and looked away, then noticed the girl playing by herself.

"Yeah, it's pretty lame if you ask me," Shinichi followed.

Sakutaro looked over at Takeshi looking for his response, but he just shrugged and continued to work on his project.

"Well then what _are_ you supposed to do with sand?" Sakutaro asked, pushing up his glasses up a bit.

"Heehee… I don't know, something like **this**!" Shinichi yelled as he grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at his face. Morishige felt sand go into his eyes and mouth while he fell back.

He began having a coughing fit and got up to go to the water fountain. While running away, he could hear laughter; two laughs were obnoxious and mocking, and the others were hushed like they were trying to not be heard.

He found the water fountain a ways from the sandbox and began rinsing his face and throat to rid of the sand, his lungs hurting from inhaling the tiny grains. When he splashed his face for the third time, he realized his glasses weren't on his face.

" ***cough*** what happened to my ***cough, cough*** glasses?" he asked himself through deep breaths and wheezes. He then got onto his hands and knees and crawled on the ground desperately searching for his means of seeing.

Moving his hands around in front of him, he tried to feel around and find his glasses, but instead felt a shoe and foot.

"Hm?" he looked up and saw the girl from the sandbox standing in front of him with something in her hands. "GYAH!" he yelled, falling backward. He then went into a short coughing spell, his chest feeling tight as he sat up.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. She then reached out her hand and helped him off the ground.

" ***cough, cough*** Yeah. Th-thanks…" he coughed while brushing off his clothes. He blinked multiple times and squinted to see the girl in front of him better.

"Um… are fese (these) yours?" she asked gently, holding the item in her hands up. He took hold of it and noticed it was his glasses.

"Y-yes, um… thank-you," he said, taking the glasses and wiping the lenses of dirt. When he placed them back on, he saw the girl in front of him clearly; her short brown hair was blowing in the slight breeze and a small piece of it was held in a ponytail, and she had big and bright green eyes. She was also missing her two front teeth.

She was wearing a light pink skirt and a fuchsia shirt with a snake on it, making Sakutaro tense and suddenly lose his breath and look down at her shoes, which were a pair of blue sandals.

"Sure, no problem! Uh, what are you looking at?" she asked, kneeling to see his face. When she caught sight of it, she noticed a light blush on his cheeks. "Hellooo?"

"Wha? Oh, sorry! It's just your… shirt…" he trailed off as she stood up.

"What about it? Do you fink (think) it's weird?" she asked, a frown on her face. He then snapped his head up immediately and began speaking again.

"No, nononono! Nothing like that! It's very cute! It's just that I…um…don't, like snakes."

"What?" she blinked, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah, heheh, they kind of freak me out. Most reptiles in general, actually. It's kinda weird telling someone that, but they scare me terribly!" he chuckled nervously.

"Heehee, is fat (that) so? Well, fat's (that's) okay! Everyone has somefing fey (they) don't like! But instead of talking about stuff we don't like, let's go and play! Would you like to build wiff me in the sandbox?" she asked him, laughing while she took hold of his hand.

With a nod of his head and a big smile, he allowed this girl to drag him to the sandbox where she had been alone before.

"So, what made you run all fhe (the) way to fhe water fountain like you did?" she asked while pulling Sakutaro down into the sand with her.

"Oh, one of those guys over there threw sand into my face," he replied, looking over toward Shinichi and Hiro and scowling when he saw the two face him and smirk.

"Hmm, fey (they) don't _look_ very nice."

"Yeah, I don't really know them. They're my friend Takeshi's friends."

"Don't fey look a bit older fan (than) us?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

He nodded, then turned and faced his new friend, wanting to just enjoy the sandbox with her.

"I-instead of worrying about them, let's build something!" he exclaimed, his eyes twinkling.

"Y-yeah! How about a sandcastle?" she asked, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. He smiled and nodded happily as his new friend handed him a shovel.

QooooooooooooQ

"Sakutaro! Honey, let's get going!" Kumiko yelled out to her son. She noticed he had been playing in the sandbox the entire time they'd been at the park with a little brunette girl.

"Do we have to go now?!" he yelled back, turning to face his mom. When he saw her nod, he groaned and stood up in the sandbox to leave. "I'm sorry, but my mom wants me to go home now."

"Really? Awwwee, well, I had a great time today!" the girl said to him.

"U-umm… m-me too!" Sakutaro stuttered, a blush on his face. As he started running toward his mom, he felt his chest tighten again and saw a woman next to Kumiko call out a name.

"Mayu, we're leaving now!" she called, making the girl he was playing with get up and walk over toward her.

When he reached his mom, she was talking to that woman and was seemingly having a good time.

"Mmhmm, he's a very good boy, and very ticklish in his sides. Hm? Oh, hi sweetheart! Yukie-chan, this is Sakutaro!" Kumiko beamed, pulling her son in and kneeling to give him a kiss.

"Hello, Sakutaro! My, you've grown from the last time I saw you!" Yukie smiled, putting her hands on her knees to meet face to face.

He gave her a confused look, then decided to smile hold out his hand.

"My, how polite. I'm Mrs. Suzumoto, you probably don't remember me, though. You were only two when I saw you in person last."

"Mommyy!" a voice yelled. Everyone turned and saw the little brunette girl running to Mrs. Suzumoto.

"Hi, baby!" she smiled as the girl gave her mom a big hug.

"Mommy! Today I made a new friend! He's really nice, and fun, and smart, and kawaii!" the girl exclaimed happily. Sakutaro blushed at the word 'kawaii'.

"Really? What's his name, Mayu?" Yukie asked, a smile accompanying.

"Oh! It's…it's… I, I don't know! I didn't ask him! Oh no! I'll never see him again!" Mayu panicked, looking at her mom with sad eyes.

"It's okay! You're Mayu, right?" Kumiko said in an attempt to calm the girl down. Mayu nodded, and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. "Well… do you know what he looked like?"

"Mmmhmm… he had short blue hair, only it wasn't blue, it also looked black. He also had glasses and dark and pale green eyes, I don't really know how to explain feir (their) color."

"Anything else?" Yukie asked, a smile on her face. Clearly, Mayu hadn't noticed Sakutaro was standing right there.

"Uuummmm…. Oh yeah! He didn't like… I fink (think) he called fem (them) riptails?" she said, thinking deeply about what he said.

"You mean reptiles?" Kumiko asked.

"Yes, fat's (that's) it! Wait… how did you know?" Kumiko smiled at Mayu's confusion.

"Heehee, well I happen to know the boy you're talking about. I'm his mother."

"Really!? Where is he?" she asked, looking around until she spotted him right there by his mom, a dark pink on his cheeks. "It's YOU!"

She smiled and walked toward him and held his hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name! I'm Suzumoto, Mayu, but you can call me Mayu!" she said happily.

"Mm-mmhmm. I'm Mo-Morishige, Sakutaro. P-please feel free to call m-me what you l-like," he stuttered, realizing he was holding her hands.

" ***giggle*** fat's (that's) a weird name, but I like it!"

As the two went on with introductions, Yukie and Kumiko smiled and began to talk for a while longer.

"They seem to really get along," Yukie commented.

"Yeah, they do," Kumiko replied, crossing her arms and smiling.

The two just watched them for a while and they finally asked (in unison),

"How about we set up a play-date for them?" Upon realizing what the other said, they laughed and agreed to a date.

"Okay, Mayu. Time to go, honey!" Yukie said, walking toward her car (which was coincidentally parked right next to Kumiko's).

"Aawwee, okay. Well, bye Morishige-kun!" Mayu said sadly. She walked over to join her mom in the car.

"Um… bye, Mayu," he said, waving to her as he saw her car leave.

"Alrighty, let's get home, ourselves! I'm making miso soup with rice and natto (soy beans) for dinner!" Kumiko exclaimed cheerfully. When she reached her car, she noticed Sakutaro wasn't moving. "Sakutaro? Come on honey!"

When he didn't respond, Kumiko walked over toward him a little and saw him holding his right hand to chest and the left to his throat.

"S-Sakutaro? Baby, what's wrong?" she asked, worriedly.

"M-mommy, I… I can't breathe…" he said, before she heard him gasp for air and fall to his knees in the grass.

"Sakutaro! Honey, what's the matter?!" She rushed over to him and tried to see what was wrong. He looked like he was choking and was coughing violently. "Oh my god!"

She immediately knew he was having an asthma attack, but the world seemed to freeze momentarily.

Kumiko then remembered she had his inhaler in her bag and searched frantically through her purse. She finally found the small contraption and took hold of her son's head.

"Honey, it's gonna be okay! Open your mouth, and breathe in when I say three, okay? One, two, three!" she said, pushing the inhaler in his mouth and pressing down, allowing the pressurized drug to enter his lungs.

With a deep breath in, Sakutaro inhaled the drug, tears squeezing out of his eyes. It seemed to help as he slowly calmed down. His breathing became shallow and quick, but it wasn't extremely painful.

"O-okay… let's go to the doctor's and have him fix your breathing, okay? It doesn't hurt when you inhale, does it?" Kumiko asked, tears threatening to come out. He shook his head, and her nerves calmed a bit. "A-alright, let's go to the doctor, baby."

With that, she helped him into the car, got in, and began to drive away.

QooooooooooooQ

 **And that was chapter one of this CP thing! Was it bad? I'm sure it was, and I apologize for that, but I had to do a lot of research for Sakutaro [don't worry, I wanted to and I'm gonna have to do more, but it can't be helped (: ] to be the way I want him in this story and I still probably didn't get most of it accurately. I don't have asthma or know anyone who really** _ **does**_ **, soo it's gonna be difficult. But hey, nothing's fun without a challenge, right? Anyway, I'm sorry if it's not that great, and I didn't get everything right. If not, tell me what I did wrong, and I'll try to fix it immediately! Thanks for reading it, and I'll hope to see you later. THANKYOU and BYE-BYE!11! :3**


End file.
